Baseball
Baseball, labeled The Large And In Charge, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is placed on Team Epic. He returns for Inanimate Insanity II, and becomes team captain of The Grand Slams. Personality Baseball is a quiet and intelligent armless player. Though Baseball has only spent a short amount of time on the first season, he has shown himself to be quite useful with his intelligence and physical abilities. He apparently loves to read, but though he reads them he does not enjoy books such as Where Babies Come From and Twilight. Baseball has also been shown to be self-conscious about his weight, being the widest character. Although he is one of the sanest characters, Baseball's personality, like others, changed after being in Idiotic Island over time. Baseball will sometimes appear to be quiet, but other times will be friendly and engaging in conversation. Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, Baseball didn't do much. He was shown in the beginning with all of the other contestants, thus making him a part of the challenge. Baseball was one of the many contestants that was not shown jumping off the cliff, however it is currently unknown if he did or not. In A Lemony Lesson, Baseball was chosen by Nickel to be on Team Epic. During the challenge, Baseball didn't do much to help his team. He spent the challenge watching Nickel climb a tree, as Nickel dropped lemons on him, as well as presumably melted chocolate. At the end of the challenge, Team Epic is up for elimination, but Baseball is safe with no votes. In The Arena Of Death, Baseball was one of the eight chosen contestants to compete in the episode's challenge. During the challenge, he kicked a rock at Taco using Knife's idea. The rock, however, was deflected back at his team. After Nickel and Paintbrush are knocked off the platforms, he complains that he is the only one still in, and happens to kick a rock at OJ, unintentionally shattering him. Baseball then jumped off his platform and attempted to tackle Taco, however Taco spat a lemon at Baseball, knocking him back down with the others, losing the challenge for Team Epic. At elimination, Baseball was declared eliminated with 5 votes, and was launched away by the Fist Thingy. Eliminated In A New Stage In The Game, Baseball was seen in Idiotic Island along with Paper, who was having minor anger issues. Baseball, even though disgusted, was reading Where Babies Come From, being the only source of entertainment for him. Paper continued to complain about how he was sick and tired of being there for 3 months. Baseball looses it and shouts at Paper to shut up, when Lightbulb begins to fly in and shatters on the ground. Then the Chinese food from Episode 4 hits Baseball on the head. In Sugar Rush, Baseball briefly cameos when Balloon slowly floats down into Idiotic Island and is popped by Knife. He is seen reading the book Where Babies Come From with an interested face along with Nickel. In The Snowdown, Baseball is seen when Lightbulb falls and shatters in Idiotic Island. He is still reading the Where Babies Come From book, yet with a screaming face, clearly disgusted at what he is reading. Later, when MePhone4 announces that an eliminated contestant is going to rejoin the game onto Team Chickenleg as a reward for them winning the challenge, Baseball is seen once again. He begs the voters to choose him since he needs to get a new book, and he explains that the one that he currently has is horrible, and before he gets the chance to tell the viewers what it is about, the shot switches to Knife. He sings in The Island Of Misfit Objects Song in the credits, and in his speaking part he says that he is a baseball that struck out, rendering him a misfit. In Double Digit Desert, Baseball discusses with Nickel who will rejoin the game, and states that Balloon obviously will not. He later says that they all do have an equal chance, and is told to shut up by Knife, Paper, and Lightbulb. Baseball cries in pain that he has been through enough, referring to his book. Before the eliminated contestants are to be launched into the rejoining area in the sky, MePhone tells them to grab onto something heavy. Everyone grabs onto Baseball, who defends himself saying that he is not fat. Lightbulb informs him that he's been "getting a little chubbier around the edges". Baseball ends up not rejoining the game, and is very disappointed and pleads for a new book. MePhone tells him not to worry since they got him a new one. Surprised but excited, Baseball asks what it is. MePhone reveals to him that the book is Twilight, and Baseball reacts horrified, screaming before the book is thrown at his face and he is sent back to Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Baseball sees something hurtling towards Idiotic Island, and everyone soon realizes that it is Bomb. He and the other eliminated contestants scream in terror as Bomb explodes upon impacting Idiotic Island, leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. In The Great Escape, Baseball expresses joy that Bomb's explosion has destroyed the Idiotic Island cage. After they escape the island, Salt departs from the rest of the gang in pursuit of OJ. Nickel rides on Baseball's back, trying to call her back, but Baseball tells him it's useless, since Salt is "too deep in her love obsession" to hear them. MePhone sees Salt and realizes that the eliminated contestants must have escaped. Baseball claims that they didn't, and Lightbulb slaps him. Baseball is halted by Bow, who tries to capture him with a lasso, but Baseball sneaks away. He runs away with Nickel on his back, but trips over his book and lands on Bow, crushing her. Baseball continues to run as Lightbulb leads the pack, as she tells everyone to keep looking straight. However, she doesn't follow her own advice and leads everyone into a ditch. An annoyed Baseball says they should have looked down as well. MePhone sends Baseball along with the rest of the eliminated contestants to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Baseball watches as Bow plummets into her box on Idiotic Island. In The Penultimate Poll, Baseball, along with the other eliminated contestants, were given the chance to vote off one of the Final Three. MePhone orginally wanted them to vote in the voting box, but Baseball couldn't fit inside, prompting Lightbulb to tell him to "lose those edges." Baseball votes for Paper, believing his "crazy guy" persona was an impression, not realizing it was a serious psychologicial issue. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Baseball starts off the episode with a throwback quote from the trailer, asking Nickel how he is doing. Nickel, Paintbrush and Marshmallow all agree that Idiotic Island is terrible, even after Baseball slightly disagrees, and screams along with the bunch, thinking Evil Paper has returned, but is cut-off by a sneeze. After MePhone4 announces that the contestants are leaving the caged chamber, Baseball takes a turn in personality and kicks Nickel away, screaming to get out as soon as possible. He later appears supporting OJ in his bleachers, and impressed with Pickle's telescope opacity. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Baseball remains in his spot in the bleachers, but is actually knocked away by Bow, due to Taco's powerful kick. Later, Baseball and others sadly discuss the death of their host, but is relieved once he is revived due to MePhone4S's sacrifice. Inanimate Insanity II Baseball was confirmed to be in season 2. The thing Paintbrush was holding in season 2 read: +baseball In Breaking The Ice, Baseball is first seen at the buffet table with Lightbulb , Baseball estimates how much she has eaten, Lightbulb, having counted, is quick to correct him. Lightbulb then holds in her vomit and is heard barfing, with Baseball yelling. Baseball appears with vomit scattered all over him. He warns Salt not to get a cookie, Baseball and others discuss what is happening outside. Baseball is then seen with the contestants and is the last person to be picked. He is happy saying he can actually compete. MePhone4 brings the contestants to the glacier and tells them to shut up. he then starts to explain the rules; Horseplay and any type of foulee play are allowed. Baseball walks over to Nickel and asks for an alliance to which he agrees, however he does say two people isn't enough and Cheesy wants to join, when Nickel says yes, Baseball seems confused, until Nickel encourages him to kick Cheesy into the water, which he does. After this, Knife goes over to him and apologizes, saying he has to push him off, he does try to but struggles a lot, he sighs, unintentionally calling Baseball fat, Baseball yells out in anger and kicks Knife off, he plummets into the water screaming, at that moment Suitcase glides over and apologizes for Knife's mean action. Then she asks if she could join the alliance, Baseball thinks she is the perfect candidate. When Lightbulb and him are the final ones in the challenge Lightbulb says she cannot reach him, Baseball rolls his eyes and agrees, when the two are declared winners, Baseball pleads to choose the team first, much to Lightbulb's annoyance. When the teams are decided Baseball calls his team, Team Baseball, however when he does decide to choose the team name, he chooses The Grand Slams. In the dodgeball challenge after everyone is throwing dodgeball's in the wrong direction, Baseball kicks a ball at Lightbulb, who catches it, gloating about the fact that she has arms, Baseball storms off in annoyance, Microphone wins the challenge making Baseball and his team safe. In Marsh on Mars, Baseball was first seen in his team when they are deciding who to sat out. He is seen again with Nickel when Suitcase show her tools. When his team is building the rocket, Baseball realized that the rocket runs on lemons. Then Baseball says that he has enough of lemons. After Nickel climbs the tree to find lemons, Nickel's chocolate bar melted again like last season. Then Nickel get lemons and the lemons fall into Baseball's head. After the rocket was built, Baseball says it's already a half hour. Baseball then disagrees when Balloon wants to help in the challenge, but Suitcase says to give Balloon a chance. Baseball then agrees. Microphone says she goes to while screaming. Then Baseball allowed her if she could go but if Microphone doesn't scream again. After Baseball's team departs, Trophy then complains that the flying was so slow, Baseball explains it's only perspective, but this ends with Trophy calling him a nerd. In Tri Your Best, Baseball has no lines, and relaxes on a chair next to Lightbulb when it's announced the captains are not competing. In Cooking for the Grater Good, In this episode, Baseball is first adressed as a "loser" by Trophy, making Baseball tell Trophy to get over his large ego. In reply, Trophy angers Baseball by calling him "fatty", with Baseball angrily yelling "I'm not fat!" but getting cut off by Trophy at "fat". When Trophy reveals Knife's obsession with his Dora Doll, Baseball is among the people who didn't laugh. He rolls his eyes, stating that he "doesn't care", explaining how Paper went crazy. He intimidated Trophy by saying how Knife might "go rabid and kill us all". Later on, Baseball was seen staring at Cheesy after his joke about graters. He, along with Microphone, attack Cheesy with the grater, causing Cheesy to fly upwards and land near soap. While they're shredding him, Baseball tells soap to shred away "where his mouth is". When the Bright Lights won, baseball stated that it was "unfair", saying that it was over the total. The Puffball Speaker Box said that s/he liked it, eating it again. Baseball asks it "what even are you?" In A Kick in the Right Direction, In Let 'Er R.I.P., Votes:+ Season 1: *The Crappy Cliff: 0 votes *A Lemony Lesson: 5 votes (Eliminated) *Double Digit Desert: 35 votes (Doesn't rejoin) Season 2: *Cooking for the Grater Good: 99 votes *A Kick in the Right Direction: 93 votes *Theft and Battery: 240 votes *Rain On Your Charade : 194 votes So far he got 666 votes (631 elimination votes and 35 rejoin votes) Official Site Bio "Baseball is a quiet and intelligent armless player. Though only spending a short amount of time on the show, Baseball has shown to be quite useful with his intelligence and physical abilities. He apparently loves to read, however not enjoying books such as Where Babies Come From and Twilight, though reading them anyways. Baseball has also shown to be self-conscious about his weight, being the widest character." Trivia *'''Running Gag: '''Baseball yells that he isn't fat whenever people call him fat. *Baseball is one of four armless contestants. **Taco, however, has revealed to have arms, making Baseball and his alliance the only armless members of Inanimate Insanity. *Baseball is the widest contestant, and second tallest. Paintbrush is the tallest, but is quite skinny. **Baseball's change in size took place in Double Digit Desert, as he was his original size up until all contestants grabbed onto him for a heavy object since he was getting chubbier around the edges said by Lightbulb. Ever since that scene, Baseball has been larger than before. *According to Adam Katz in "Ask Adam #3", Baseball was confirmed to be in Season 2 of Inanimate Insanity, if the viewers do not vote. *He's the first character ever created in Inanimate Insanity. *Baseball is one of the only two contestants to never get a single elimination vote from the viewers in Season 1, the other is Balloon. *Baseball was the first to be confirmed in Season 2. *Baseball made a cameo in Brawl Of The Objects as a guest star judge. *Baseball appears as a recommended character in Battle for Dream Island - Episode 20: "Gardening Hero" *Baseball has been in Idiotic Island for the most amount of time. *Baseball is the lowest ranking contestant in Inanimate Insanity to compete in Inanimate Insanity II. *In Keep on Cleaning, he earned the 2nd meme in Inanimate Insanity, although it was a reversed version of "free." **The first was the "Lurne Hao Too Cspel" gag. ***Coincidentally, the first meme came from Nickel. *Baseball is the first II contestant to be hit by the Fist Thingy. **This excludes Pencil as she is on another show. *Baseball appeared in One-Shot Wonder from a rendering glitch, making him the only character to appear in a glitch yet not in the episode itself. *As of Rain On Your Charade, Baseball is the highest ranking competitor in the game and his team. **Coincidentally, Nickel is the lowest non-eliminated ranking competitor. Gallery BaseballIdle.png Baseball.png Sporty Baseball.png Baseball 8.PNG Baseball 7.PNG BaseballCreation.png BaseballCastIdle.png Baseball 6.png Baseball 5.png Baseball 4.png Baseball 3.png Baseballidle.png NB Baseball.png Inanimateinsanityglitchbaseball.PNG Baseball knocked.png Mic And Baseball.jpg Lans Baseball'a i Żarówki.jpg Baseball.jpg FlappedBaseballey.png BaseballNickelTog.png TrophyBaseballWatch.png BaseballHitLemons.png BaseballWhat'sThis.png BaseballHatesLemons.png BaseballLightbulbMicIceBroken.png Baseball Banner.png Nickel+baseball.png Baseball eliminated.jpg Baseball.PNG FanBaseballWallOfChina.png BaseballSaltPepperNiagraFalls.png BaseballFatness.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png 10551046 789764714391638 6201314314009388305 n.png Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 4.56.53 PM.png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Alliance2.png Alliance.png Toiletareyouoknickeldontlike.png Baseboll i Nickel.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png Knife+Nickel.jpg Nickel+baseball.png SuitcaseAllTheTools.png Nooo lightbulb.png Baseballvalentine by thetgrodz-d76c2d0.png Episode 8 votes.png|Baseball Safe with 240 votes in Episode 8 Stitches2.png|BaseBalls New Stiches BaseballMask.png|Baseball Mask Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Male Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Team Epic Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters who appeared on another object show Category:Red Category:White Category:Nice